


Love of Shapes

by MyNameIsJaimes



Category: Powers - Fandom
Genre: Boy Love, LGBT, M/M, Magic, Original Characters - Freeform, otger dimension, powers, random powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsJaimes/pseuds/MyNameIsJaimes
Summary: This is a diary of a boy in a alternative universe. In this universe since the beginning of time .5% of humans where given powers from reasons unknown.  Here is the story of Sisi (power of shifting cells) and Sam (power unknown)





	Love of Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short but I will upload every so often

I always felt different. After the ‘special’ war was fought specials were free to be their selfs. That war did not end anything more or less it started everything. It started fights. Back then it was blacks against white. Then it was whites against tans. Now it’s those who are born different also known as ‘specials’ and those who are born normal. I would have been normal. But the recessive gene showed up in me. I was born with the ability to change myself and matter around me at will. I know how to control it unlike several unlucky ones. Our species make up .4% of the human population very small but our abilities are far advanced than computers and anything human kind will build in thousands of years. As I pack my bags for school I give thanks who those who fought for my freedom and those like me.

-

 

“Good sleep hu?” My monther says as she points at my hair which is pointing every which way. 

“Yeah I know” I tell her knowing what she’s about to bust me for.

“Look Si I know you been on your phone till late. You need stop before you go brain dead you hear?” Her tone mad but caring. 

“I know I know” I tell her as I sit down at the kitchen table and turn to the CFW news. 

-

At first many people started at me at the being of the school year. Nobody wanted to sit with me for being ‘special’.Even some teachers gave me a nasty look. When they see my tattoo when I raise my hand when she called rollcall.They problaby have heard of the some bad rumors people say of us. That we blow up schools, control their mind to do our biding, or break into banks without getting caught...all propaganda.

But now no one even pays attention to me most students busy sprinting to class after hearing the minute Bell. After all no one at his school knows what my ‘specialty’ is, some even believe I’m faking it but the mark on my wrist says other wise.

-

My third period is my favorite because library aid is better than sitting in a plastic chair and being forced to write thousand letter essays. I only have 1 peers in that class not to mention it’s my favorite normie of all Sam. Sam was one of the first to talk to me while at DHS two years here and he’s been my favorite person.

“Hey” I say as I lay my back pack next to his

“What’s up man. How was your weekend?” He asks with the cute thing he does with his eyebrows.

“Nothing much the SCS ‘specials control system’ payed a visit to me on Sunday their too bossy and nosy” I tell Sam as we’re about to sit down.

“Whatcha gossipin bout?” Asks the Librarian 

“The sc-“ I’m cut of my her voice 

“Ya really think I care bout yalls days??..No now get yalls ass up and shelf the new books in.” She looks at us in serious ness and says something under her breath only I she could hear

Our library is massive .Our job is to clean the shelves of Fantasy,Horror and 230-460. After finishing our chores of the day we sit in a couch that is the the corner between horror and Sy fy. I always sit on his lap. He plays with my hair as he plays some nerdy game even though he’s a football jock. 

“I’ve never seen you do your freak thing” he says.

“What do you mean my ‘freaky’ thing?” I ask to him knowing exactly what he meant.

“ I didn’t mean it like that I mean... no one really knows what you can do. I’m just curious.” He says with an apologetic facial extension 

He had puppy dog eyes.

“Well I- I can do things. Like things with my body and things with small matter. Sort of a shape shifter. But this body you see now is my birth body.” I tell him as I look up to meet his eyes 

 

“Could you show me. One day I mean if you’re comfortable with it. ” he says blushing a reddish pink.

“I am comfortable but I think I need more time before I show anyone but it’s nothing special. It’s just like a lame party trick that what type of lame ass power I have don’t I when other specials get abilities like lifting tons,fast speed, oh and cold and hot” telling him 

By the looks of it he looks unpleased with what I said looking down at his nails 

“What?” I ask him

“Hey you okay?” I ask him as I poke his shoulder... damn he’s got some muscles.

“Why do-“ getting cut off by the period bell.

“Tell me tomorrow” I tell him as I shrug heading for the door to get to my finals and third period my biology teacher.

\- 

I’m in bed checking my phone late at night. Scrolling through Instagram and I see a post from Jordan it’s just him in his st.luis sweatshirt. I double tap like my life depends on it. He poblably sees me like one of his other home boys. Knowing he’ll never have a chance with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading leave some kudos if you’d like


End file.
